Because
by SmilinForYa
Summary: First of all, Roxas is not thrilled about his mother dating again. When she has her boyfriend, Leon, move in, things start to go downhill. Leon has a son who enjoys making Roxas's life a living hell. Literally. However, Roxas soon finds out that there is something more to Axel than he can see...


Because

_Author: SmilinForYa  
_

* * *

"Roxas, could you please set the table for me?"

I felt absolutely miserable; downtrodden, all mixed with anger and betray. Nonetheless, I began setting our dining table, which was made of fine wood that my father bought on a worldwide trip ande brought home as an antique. I set plates down not too carefully. Why should I care? He better value the fact that my mom even looks at him…

"How do I look?" My mother was all nerves right now. With light, gentle curls outlining her heart-shaped face, my mother wore her blonde hair back in a simple yet elegant bun and had her cheeks lightly blushed. She was absolutely beautiful. All she had to wear was a sweater and she looked like some kind of Greek goddess of generosity.

I forced a smile, though I didn't lie. "You look beautiful."

"I'm so nervous," She said under her breath, flattening her sweater. "Do you think I went a little overboard with this whole dinner?"

Deadpan, I answered flatly, "No. The guy's moving in with us. This is a great way to welcome someone. He'll love it." _If he doesn't, then he's crazy. _

My mother began dating this guy for the past year. I've seen her drive off with him on a date here and there, but I have only spoken to him once—and that was over the phone, when my mom couldn't answer it. I knew he had brown hair since I saw his back turned to me when he opened the door for my mother. But I knew nothing about him.

And he was moving in with us. A complete, utter stranger was moving in with him. Perfect.

"There he is," Mom said suddenly, just as I set down the last fork. I sighed and looked out the window, seeing a deep red car pull up. I tried to see through the window but could only see his silhouette.

He better enjoy this. My mom made me get all dressed up for this. I wore a dark blue collared shirt and jeans. Even my hair was less spiky than usual. _Yeah. He better be fucking happy. _

That wasn't the only reason why he should be happy. He should be happy to be dating my mother. He should be happy about moving in.

I saw him get out of the car. Yes, I was correct. He did have dark brown hair. He was very tall as well. He wore a brown jacket over some jeans. The man went to the back of his car to get his luggage.

_Okay…so far so good…_

However, I was surprised to see another guy get out on the passenger side. This guy, unlike the other one, had _red_ hair. I don't mean naturally red hair or the orangish color—I mean _red_. Like blood red.

My mouth was hanging open. My mother shot me a nervous glance. "He has a son. Please mind your manners, Roxas. This means a lot to me."

I repressed a sigh. That would be the only reason why I wouldn't slam the door in their faces.

You can say I have mixed feelings about all this. The whole thought of my mother dating someone other than my father…of course I didn't like it. I only have one father, and I remember him clearly. Now this random stranger was waltzing into our house with my mother's affection. Needless to say, I'm not exactly thrilled about the idea.

My mom opened the door for them. She hugged the man—named Leon—and I stood awkwardly in the doorway. Leon was taller than I expected. He had a very serious face, even though he was currently smiling. I then caught a glimpse of this scar on his face. Quickly, I tried not to stare.

"Hey there," He greeted me finally. "I'm Leon. You must be Roxas."

_No shit. _

"It's great to finally meet you," I mumbled through gritted teeth. Leon smelled heavily of some kind of cologne. I mean, I wear cologne. I just don't bathe in it.

Leon outstretched a hand. I stared at it for a few seconds, feeling my mom's stare bore into me. _Should I shake it…? _

I gave up and clasped his larger hand half-heartedly. I refused to meet his eye. He seemed okay…so far…

_But nothing like my dad…_

A loud noise caught everyone's attention.

The redheaded guy dropped—literally dropped—the bags in his hands. They seemed heavy, for the sound of the _THUD_ echoed throughout the house.

"Sup Ms. Shigomaru," The redhead greeted bluntly without a smile. His eyes weren't on us, they were on the house.

My mom beamed at him. "Hello, Axel. I'm so happy you and your father could join us. This is my son, Roxas. I believe you two are the same age…?"

I stared at Axel, who finally looked at me. He looked bored.

"Axel just turned 17," Leon told my mom.

"Roxas is turning 17 in January," My mom replied, still smiling. She gently swiped some bangs from her eyes, seeming flustered, and said, "Oh, please put your things wherever you wish. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"You have a nice house." Leon told my mom. I strayed to the dining room to check up on the food.

As I was leaning over to check the noodles, I heard Axel tell me, "So. Roxas. Can I tell you something?"

"Uh, sure." I didn't face him. _Act preoccupied. _

"You look like a girl."

I blinked. A little stunned, I looked over my shoulder and said, "Huh?"

Axel looked serious. "You look like a _girl_. G-i-r-l."

My stare turned into a swift glare. "I know how to spell."

He broke out in a cocky grin. "I was just making sure."

"How do I look like a girl?" I demanded sharply, reeling around to give him my full attention. Axel was taller than I noted earlier. In fact, it was then I got a real good look at him. He wore all _black_ with clothes that were…a bit tight. And…what was on his neck? It was some kind choker with spikes?

The guy had deep, red hair that could point him out in any crowd, of any size. And I also noticed that he had roguish green eyes that reminded me of a damn cat. Where the hell is this guy from?

He leaned into the counter and replied smoothly, "You have girly facial features."

_What the fuck do I say to this? _

Speechless, I struggled to speak. My mom brushed past me, hurrying to take the noodles off the stove. Axel's grin was still apparent, and he said, "I'm just speaking the truth."

"You're wearing tighter clothes than me." I shot back.

"Yeah? I look fucking hot in them." Okay now Axel seemed arrogant and conceited. I immediately did _not_ like him. At all.

I shot a look at my mom, who seemed oblivious to the whole thing. Leon was seated at the dining room table, reading something on his phone.

"Look—we're going to have to be staying together for awhile," I said quietly, deciding to be nice. "So let's just…get along."

"Sure thing, Blondie." Axel strutted past me and to my extreme shock, _ruffled_ my hair.

_What the hell?! _

I went to shove his hand away but he was already at the sink, observing everything there. He seemed as innocent as can be. I glared heatedly at his back, before fixing my ruffled hair.

"Don't call me that." I told him. I began helping my mom put food on the table.

"Oh and Roxas," My mom announced suddenly, cheerful, "remember when I had you set up a bunk bed in your room a week ago?"

My face paled when I finally realized why. "Yes."

"Axel's going to be your roommate."

_Oh no…oh hell no… _

* * *

A/N: Okay keep in mind that this is just the prologue. It WILL be shorter than the rest. Capiche?

Anyway, I wanted to try a different take on Axel xD don't know why. I'm a big fan of him, he's practically my favorite character ever. Um, let me know what you think ^^

:)SmilinForYa(:


End file.
